


Odd Night

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Series: Odd Coupled [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drinking, Frank getting stuck with unfortunate tasks, M/M, One Shot, Sequel, mentions of vomiting, yes you read that couple correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: Leo wants to 'test' something, and Octavian would really rather it happen not at their house.





	Odd Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story set off in the future of Odd Couple, and is fairly fluffy. (I'd put it at 4-5 years post current Odd Couple, so a number of years prior to the other sequel. So, no dog yet.)
> 
> You don't really need to read Odd Couple first, but hey, why not.

 

Octavian scratched at the stubble on his chin. It was getting late, and Leo still wasn’t home.   
  
He wasn’t worried, of course, Leo could take care of himself and there were no major threats to him within New Rome. Not to mention there were no threats within the company Leo was currently keeping.   
  
Octavian hadn’t wanted to go to that _particular_ get together of Romans and Greeks ( _and_ Egyptians _and_ Norsemen). Half of them weren’t hugely fond of Octavian, and the other half were slowly working their way towards a solid personal stance on him that didn’t sway in his favor.  
 Leo, however, was happy to see them. He was in no way an extrovert, contrary to some peoples belief, Leo would inevitably come home and not want to see any human beings for the following week; but not seeing his friends would leave him feeling guilty and left out. Octavian didn’t need him moping about the house and encouraged him to go visit for a few hours.   
  
As Leo left, he ominously said something about it ‘giving me the chance to test something.’ Octavian didn’t ask, didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to know. Given it was Leo, it had a 95% chance of being something explosive, and he’d rather that happen outside of their home.   
 Sure, it was being renovated and built still, but any more walls blown out would lead to an unfortunate collapse.  
So, rather it happens in Reyna’s home. That, at least, would be highly amusing.  
  
But, it was getting late. Past midnight now, and Octavian assumed it would have been just a normal dinner. Well, normal for _that_ lot.   
  
An alert buzzed on Octavian’s Note. Leo hadn’t perfected the thing, but it worked well enough for intercamp communication.   
‘ _Come get your boyfriend_ ’ it read, obviously from Reyna.   
  
‘ _He has feet, doesn’t he_?’ Octavian typed back, rolling his eyes. Octavian was not accustom to much in the way of technology, having grown up entirely within New Rome. Technology and Demigods didn’t mix, so everything had been traditional. Leo found it very funny to watching Octavian chicken peck slowly at his Note, or ‘sort-of’ laptop keyboard.  
  
‘ _He isn’t using them currently_ ’ Reyna responded, and Octavian pursed his lips.  
  
‘ _If he’s been drinking, I’d rather he vomit in your house than mine_.’ Leo didn’t usually drink much, and had never gotten particularly drunk, only enough to tell that he was in fact a very happy (and very handsy) when tipsy.  
  
‘ _That was the wrong response_ ’ Reyna replied, and Octavian sat back in his chair. Ominous. Likely wouldn’t go over well tomorrow at work. Oh well.  
  
Around twenty minutes later, or halfway into a Cicero work when Octavian heard yelling outside. Calmly, Octavian placed down the scroll, and walked outside into the half finished atrium.   
  
A very displeased Frank Zhang stood there, with a small figure tossed over one shoulder like a bag of potatoes.  
  
“Zhang,” Octavian said with a small nod. “I see you have something of mine.”  
  
“He drank,” Frank started and got kicked in the ribs by a flailing mechanic. “He drank almost an _entire_ bottle of Fireball whisky. “  
  
Odd.   
  
“Who let him do that?” Octavian asked, crossing his arms. Leo’s face was hidden to him.  
  
“Let him?” Frank said incredulously. “Who has any control over what Leo does on any given day, in any given moment? It isn’t us, and I know for a fact it sure as hell isn’t you.”  
  
Octavian shrugged a small shoulder. That’s fair.  
  
“Regardless, we had no idea. Leo vanished, saying he was going to the bathroom, then he just didn’t come back for around thirty minutes. Found him slumped against the wall in the kitchen, with an empty bottle.” Frank grabbed onto the squirming actually adult person acting like a petulant child, slinging him off and onto the grass below. Gently, of course…Well, relatively gently.  
  
Leo’s head flopped over to the side and he saw Octavian staring down at him. He made grabby hands at him, which Octavian ignored.  
  
“You guys aren’t having… _problems_ , are you?” Frank asked after a minute. Octavian thought back on the last month. Normal amount of (very good) sex, normal amount of talking (Leo talking too much, Octavian pretending he didn’t enjoy it), maybe even a slight reduction in debates. Leo had been thrilled to be designing their house and had been sharing a lot of ideas and plans with him.   
  
“No, but Leo did mention wanting to test something before he left.” Octavian said with a sigh. His comment seemed to remind Leo of something, whose eyes got large and bright. Still a bit glassy for the exceedingly large amount of alcohol in his system.  
  
“Test! Test!” Leo tried to get to his feet, but it didn’t work. Octavian crouched and helped him up, supporting him on a shoulder, before remembering where they were and shooting a ‘don’t you dare mention this’ look at Zhang. (Zhang would, of course, immediately tell Hazel Levesque.)  
  
“Test,” Leo said pointedly, and pointedly pointed his pointer finger into Octavian’s chest. “No, you have to go. I need to tet. Tets. Test.”  
  
“Go where? What test?” Octavian asked, trying to interpret.  
  
“You know,” Leo waved a hand. “When the …the thing…with the stuff went in? That was…so I wanted to, _you know_.”  
  
“No, dear, I have no idea.” Octavian spoke without thinking, then fit Zhang with another look. (‘Hazel, I swear to the Gods, he called Leo “ _dear_ ”!’ Frank would later tell Hazel, as she got out her own Note and wrote out a message to all in her contacts.)  
  
Leo grumbled angrily, as though Octavian not understanding his mad mumblings was Octavian’s fault, not his blood alcohol which had to be outrageously high. They may be demigods, but Leo was still the size of a lawn gnome.  
Leo pushed back, away from Octavian, barely managing to stand upright. He then looked at Frank and frowned.   
  
“Am gunna boom you wood.”  
  
“ _Excuse_ me?” Octavian and Frank said at roughly the same moment, for different reasons.  
  
“Boom,” Leo gestured at himself, then pointed to Frank. “Wood?”  
  
“Ah.” Octavian nodded in realization. He’d had years of studying Valdezese. “You’re going to light yourself on fire, and can’t promise to fully control it, and while you can’t physically injure me, you can injure someone whose entire life span is decided by a bit of bark?” Octavian said, and Leo cheered. Frank looked exceedingly confused. “It really was fairly obvious.”  
  
“Okay, well. On that note. I’m going to go home. I have things to _not_ tell Hazel. Goodnight Leo. Octavian.” Frank said with a very small nod, before vanishing up into the sky in a quick transformation into an eagle.  
  
“Owl,” Leo said with a snicker. Octavian understood that much as well.  
  
“You’re right, an owl would have made more sense at night. So, your test is to see your control while drunk? That could end poorly.”  
  
Leo shook his head, and Octavian raised an eyebrow, but Leo just held up his hands and made pushing motions. Octavian took multiple steps backwards.   
  
Suddenly the night sky was bright and hot, as flames began to lick off of Leo’s body. It grew bigger and bigger, until it began to reduce backwards, though the intensity hadn’t changed; instead, Leo’s physical form became brighter, less corporeal. His hair was glowing, and his eyes were like embers.  
 Octavian had an inkling of worry, and started to say something, but before he could, it was gone as soon as it started.   
  
“Cool, it worked.” Octavian blinked to get the sunspots out of his eyes and watched a now very sober looking Leo smile at him. “My test worked!”  
  
“You…were trying to cook the alcohol out of your body?” Octavian realized. “You literally burned it off, like…Ah, I see. That’s what you meant. Like before, when you were poisoned.”  
  
Leo laughed, but suddenly his expression changed, and his eyes got wide. “Uh oh.”  
  
“Mm, you didn’t account for the _after_ part of alcohol intoxication, did you?” Octavian hummed, as Leo turned to vomit into a bush. Once, Twice. Just lovely.   
  
“Oh my gods, my head, what the fuck? I can’t be dehydrated, I was only drunk for less than an hour!” Leo complained, wiping at his mouth.  
  
“I’d love to lecture you, but I feel like you deserve a greater punishment.” Octavian began steering Leo towards the house.  
  
“God, what’s worse than a lecture from you?”  
  
“A lecture from Will.” Leo blanched, partly from the threat, partly from the fact he was about to vomit again into a potted plant.  
  
Later, while Leo lay groaning in the bath, and Octavian sat at the side making sure he didn’t drown, a new message came in on Octavian’s Note.  
  
‘ _I look forward to seeing you at work,_ dear’ Reyna’s message glowed brightly in the dimmed bathroom.  
  
Ah, that wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.   
  
“Reyna just called me, ‘dear’.” Octavian commented lightly, rubbing soft circles into Leo’s scalp. “Zhang sold me out to Levesque, who sold me out to Reyna.”  
  
“How underhanded of them, the rascals. Does that make you like them more or less?” Leo asked, around a mouth full of ice chips.   
  
“Remains to be seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next Odd Couple chapter should be up soonish, I have it pretty much done, but wrote this last night instead of finishing up.
> 
> This was basically inspired by the fact a few nights ago I drank too much and spent the morning vomiting. 'too much' for me is two glasses of wine, because I'm alcohol intolerant. Know your limits, kids


End file.
